


I know what you need

by Rendie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Ice Play, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson had a tough day at work so Dean Smith decides to give him some massage to relax him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what you need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfiction, never thought I would write something. Then this came to me in a dream, begging to be written...

When Dean Smith ended his shift on Friday evening, he packed his things and headed out to the elevator, where he was supposed to meet with his boyfriend, Sam Wesson, who also works at the company.

While waiting for his Sammy to arrive, he was already thinking about going for some nice dinner and wine and maybe some nice long walk to enjoy the beautiful weather outside. When his boyfriend appeared at their meeting spot though, all of those plans disintegrated before his eyes. Sammy looked like he had had a very hard day and that he could sleep for a week.

“Hi Sammy, long day?” asked Dean, leaning in for a greeting kiss that was returned, however without much energy.  
“Man, I am so glad it’s finally Friday! My whole body is hurting from sitting so long and I am ready to crash”, said Sam into his mouth and practically stumbled inside the elevator that arrived in that moment. Dean followed him inside and got close to his side for support, since it looked like Sam might fall from his giant feet and go crashing onto the floor of the elevator.

The wheels of Dean’s mind started turning, trying to figure out how to improve Sam’s mood and how to best take care of him, when he got the perfect idea. When they reached the garage, he led Sam into his car and started driving them home. They did not live far, only about 20 minute drive, but when they were about half way home, Sam seemed to have fallen into a slumber and Dean hoped he would be able to wake him up when they arrived, since he definitely would not be able to carry his too tall boyfriend into their apartment. Luckily, when he parked, Sam awakened enough to get out of the car on his own and inside.

Dean was close behind him and when the door shut, he cornered Sam back into them and went for a hungry kiss, hoping to get Sam in the mood. “Deeean”, Sam moaned into the kiss, even though he was dead tired. “I am sorry, I am so tired, I don’t think I…” he was not able to finish as Dean put a finger on his mouth to stop him from talking. “Shhh, I know exactly what you need right now, Sammy” said Dean and went for a short light bite to Sam’s jaw line. “You need a nice hot shower and a massage”, he whispered into Sam’s ear and then licked it for good measure.

Sam shivered and moaned, too tired to even think to disagree and since his dick was kind of starting to like Dean’s idea, he just said “Yeah”. Massage from Dean and he did not have to beg for it? Yeah, sign Sam up!

“That’s my good boy. Now why don’t I help you lose some of those clothes you are wearing and join you, hum?” Dean said with a warm smile in his eyes that were slowly starting to cloud with lust. Having naked and pliant Sam under his hands was always his favourite. They made their way into the bathroom, taking off clothes on the way, not caring where they landed. When they reached their huge shower stall, Dean turned the water on and waited for a few seconds before tugging Sammy in with him when it turned warm enough.  
Dean reached out for the shampoo, poured some onto his hand and put the bottle away again. He had to stand on his tip toes a little bit because Sam was a freaking giant, but he brought the shampoo to Sam’s head and started gently massaging his scalp washing his hair. The warm water was doing wonders to Sam’s tired body and Dean’s hands in his hair were helping a great deal so that he was finally able to fully relax his body and try to enjoy Dean taking care of him. He turned his back to Dean and put his hands on the tiles of the shower wall for support, slightly widening his stance for Dean to have better access to him. 

“Want me to wash you, Sammy? Put my hands all over your body, make all those muscles of yours relax?” being huskily whispered into his ear.

Sam’s moan of appreciation was an answer enough. His hands travelled from long silky hair to broad shoulders and Dean could not stop himself from gently biting the soft tissue between Sam’s neck and shoulder, then running his tongue over the same place. Hearing Sam’s breathy ‘Dean’ was intoxicating and he had to restrain himself from taking Sam then and there. No, that will have to wait; he has so much more planned for tonight. It will possibly be torture for the both of them, but the best kind of torture there is. 

His hands travelled down his lover’s back, where he reached Sam’s ass cheeks and ran his shampooed fingers between them. “Yes, Dean, please” Sam moaned, wishing for more contact, however Dean was having none of that.

“Begging already, Sammy? I thought you were too tired for anything?” Dean said with a smirk and another bite to Sam’s shoulder. “You woke me up and that really feels good and I want more” said Sam turning his head and reaching for a proper kiss. He turned in Dean’s arms and the kiss turned hungry, hands roaming everywhere, unable to get enough. Dean lost his head for a minute, but when the need for air became too much, he broke the kiss and put his forehead on Sam’s, trying to slow his breathing enough to say “Not yet, not here baby. I still owe you that massage I promised you, besides I definitely want to hear more of that begging of yours.” He leaned for another short kiss and enjoyed the effect his words were having on his lover.

He quickly rinsed the shampoo from Sam’s hair and their bodies and then reached to turn the water off. Dean did not let Sam dry off, instead back-walked him to their bedroom and then pushed him onto the bed.

“Lay down on your stomach for me, baby. I will just get the massage lotion from the drawer and be right back.” Dean said and parted with another short kiss. Sam turned to lie on his stomach and his body was thrumming with anticipation for what Dean has planned. He loved Dean’s hands on his body, he always knew where and how to touch and turn him into complete mush. He did not have to wait long for Dean to return and he heard his short intake of breath, when he took in Sam’s naked form on the bed. He was completely stretched out, small pillow under his crotch to keep his ass higher and on display, still wet from the shower. He looked good enough to eat, Dean thought.

“Damn baby” was all he said, wonder in his voice apparent. They have been together for a little over a year now, but that never stopped his amazement at how gorgeous his partner was. Especially wet and hot from the shower, waiting for him on display. He quickly made his way back to Sam and put some stuff next to the bed. Sam had his eyes closed, so he could not see what it was. Dean straddled his legs, so that he would have enough space for the massage and opened the cap of the lotion, pouring some into his hands, making it warm.

He started at Sam’s shoulders and neck, massaging the sore muscles that were there. Sam hmmmed his appreciation. Dean slowly continued his journey, carefully getting rid of all the kinks in Sam’s back, when he noticed that Sam is beginning to fall asleep again from how good the massage felt, and he could not have that. His mouth joined his hands and he started nipping at Sam’s skin, marking his body. This got a stir from the body underneath him but it was still not enough. So with his left hand he reached next to the bed into the small bowl with ice cubes he brought, unbeknownst to Sam. He ran his tongue up his lover’s spine and when he was at his neck, he put one of the ice cubes between his teeth and ran it the opposite way down Sam’s back, the ice melting completely under the hot body. Sam hissed at the sudden cold, and his eyes flew wide open back at Dean at what was happening.

“Dean!” but not angry, though, instead filled with surprise and lust.  
“That feel good, Sammy?”  
“Ungh.”  
“Relax baby boy. I told you I want to have you begging under me, so I can’t have you falling asleep on me, now can I?” Dean said with a soft smirk, eyes complexly black with lust. And he immediately took another ice cube and put it between Sam’s shoulder blades, quickly followed by his tongue and teeth to change the temperature yet again.

A moaned “Fuck” was all the response Sam could muster, his brain shutting down at the temperature play and his dick definitely waking up again at the ministrations. They have never tried anything like this, but he really really liked it. Dean slowly licked his way down to Sam’s ass and parted his cheeks with both of his hands. He licked a wide stripe over Sam’s hole and Sam trembled, still feeling the cold of the ice on Dean’s tongue.

“Yes, more Dean, please”, Sam was definitely awake now.  
“Hmmm, that’s more like it, Sammy.” Still lapping over Sam’s hole, Dean reached again for the bottle with the lotion, coated few fingers of his right hand and threw the bottle away. He pushed his tongue inside Sam and soon one of his fingers joined in. Sam’s muttered “yes” and “more” into the pillow were starting to get desperate and he had to remind himself that not yet, even though he was hard as a rock, has been ever since he brought Sammy home and got him into the shower.

Sam had started humping the pillow underneath to get some friction onto his own cock and he was starting to beg with his whole body to get Dean inside him. Another finger joined the first and then a third and then Dean reached for the ice again, putting one cube into his mouth and then pushing it with his tongue into Sam. Sam literally screamed the “Deeeeeeeeeeean” from his mouth and came hard onto the pillow, trembling and shaking with the force of it.

Dean had to quickly reach for his own cock and squeeze hard to prevent himself from coming then and there too. “Damn, that was so hot Sammy! I can’t believe you just came from that.” he said in wonder. “Hngh” was the only response Sam was capable of at the moment.

Dean took his fingers gently out of Sam and then proceeded to slowly turn Sam onto his back, throwing the ruined pillow off the bed in the process. Sam was still coming off of his high when Dean leaned and kissed him hard on the mouth. “I love you so much baby; that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”  
“But I am not done with you yet” Dean whispered after a little while into Sam’s ear and nipped his earlobe.

“Wow….huh…that was, wow, just…give a minute, or five.” Sam mumbled, trying to get his breathing under control. Dean reached out with his hand to wipe the wet hair from Sam’s eyes and when their gazes met, he could see the love pouring from the other’s eyes. “I gather you liked that” Dean said with a warm chuckle and leaned for a short kiss.   
After his breathing evened out a little, he finally managed to answer: “Yeah, you could say that. Wow, that was intense; I didn’t even know I was that close, took me by surprise. You always know how to make me feel better. Love you”, Sam murmured and reached out for another kiss.

“You recovered enough for me to continue, baby?” Dean asked, wanting to be sure it was not too early, but slowly getting desperate for his own release.  
“Yes, I want to feel you inside me, Dean please.” was the response and Dean could not be happier. He licked one of Sam’s nipples and then gently bit down on it. With Sam on his back now and eyes open, he could see Dean reaching for another ice cube and putting it on his nipple, but that did not stop the slight hiss from the temperature shock and causing his spent cock to twitch. “Damn Dean, you are gonna kill me with me that” Sam said halfheartedly, putting his right arm over his eyes as a distraction, but Dean was having none of that. “Uh uh, Sammy, I want you to watch. I want you to watch me take you apart” putting the cold nipple into his mouth again.

“Fuck” was Sam’s reply, grabbing the sheets on the bed into his fists to calm himself. Dean wanted to keep torturing Sam some more, but his resolve was weakening, his own need too strong. So he quickly made his way down Sam’s stomach to his cock and took it into his mouth, determined to get Sam hard again. But there was still one more thing he wanted to try. Sam’s eyes widened when he realized what Dean wanted to do and he will later deny the high keen that came out of his mouth, but he also wanted it so much, wanted to know how it would feel. Dean reached for another ice cube, put it inside his mouth and then put his mouth around Sam’s cock. Sam shouted and cursed and writhed underneath him, his body scrambling to get over the contrasting temperatures. But his cock was definitely hard now, even through the ice.

Once the ice melted and all that remained was Dean’s warm mouth around his dick, he was starting to lose his patience. Sensing this, Dean again put two of his fingers inside Sam’s hole, stretching him, so that he could finally get into the heat of his lover’s body, quickly adding a third.

“You ready for me baby?” Dean asked and got a breathy “God, yes, please, please” as an answer. Dean did not waste any more time, reached for the lotion next to the bed to get his cock wet and then slowly pushed himself inside Sam in one long thrust, both moaning heavily at the feeling. “Finally” slipped from Sam’s mouth and Dean could only agree. “Fuck, you feel so good around me, Sammy. I am not gonna last long” said Dean, thrusting in and out of Sam, gaining on speed, and reaching for Sam’s cock to help him get there too.

“I am so close baby, come for me again, please, I wanna feel you around me when you do” Dean said, aiming his thrusts directly to Sam’s prostate. And who was Sam to deny him such request, coming into Dean’s hand and onto his own stomach, with Dean’s name on his lips. Seeing and feeling Sam come, triggered Dean’s own orgasm and he momentarily saw stars from the force of it, straining to keep himself supported and not to crash fully onto Sam, with a “Sammy” on his lips.

When he came to, he realized that Sam was looking at him with a smile on his face and in his eyes, full of love and happiness. He slowly pulled out of Sam and laid next to him smiling back at him and reaching for a chaste kiss, then turned him a bit to put Sam’s head on his own chest and started running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Feeling better now, Sammy?”  
“Yes, much thank you.” Sam replied and after a short while he added: “How did you come up with the ice thing? Not that I was complaining.” smiling into Dean’s chest. Dean chuckled, the vibrations of it going through Sam’s body as well. “I saw it online in one video once. Hot massage and then ice, the chick in there seemed to enjoy it too, though she was not moaning or begging half as prettily as you were a few minutes ago.” Sam raised his head to look into Dean’s smiling face and leaned for a kiss, then snuggled back into Dean’s rib cage.

“We are definitely doing that again and maybe try some ice cream instead of just the plain ice. Or maybe switching into some heat play, making that hot body of yours even hotter, what do you say Sammy, huh?” husked Dean into his ear and Sam just groaned and replied “God, you really are gonna kill me, aren’t you? I just came twice for you and yet here you are making my dick trying to wake up again”, Sam said jokingly yet in disbelieve at his own body.

“Oh, don’t worry baby, not now. You still owe me some dinner, since we had to skip it, cause you were too tired”, said Dean playfully and as in on cue, his stomach grumbled in hunger. “See, my point exactly. But once you feed me, we have a whole weekend ahead of us and I don’t plan on letting you out of my bed.” And kissed Sam again. “So, pizza or Chinese?


End file.
